


This Aching Moment

by accol



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Cunnilingus, F/M, Nipple Play, Pegging, Size Kink, Temperature Play, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Het drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for fivesentencesmut.

_Anonymous asked: Gabriel/Kali, now that she knows he’s an angel, she knows more of his weaknesses._

“Show them to me,” she ordered, burning away Gabriel’s clothes with a flaming fingertip.

He hissed and then smirked, “Oh, you mean these?  Yeah, I suppose Loki doesn’t have these.” And his wings unfurled before her, wide enough to brush the walls of the hotel room.  “Your turn.”

She rolled her bare shoulders and two more arms emerged, these blue and singing with icy cold, steam rolling from her as flames licked across the new skin.  Kali’s dark eyes flashed as Gabriel’s smile wavered, his feathers rustling nervously.

“Angels can withstand anything—” Kali’s icy fingertips closed around his nipple, “—that I could—” and her burning fingers blackened the skin around it, “—dish out.”  Suddenly her hands switched position, and Gabriel gasped with pain and pleasure, wrapping his wings around her and keeping her close even as he fell to his knees in worship.  “I’m just getting started, Gabriel.”


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: Megstiel; There is never enough pegging between these two. Bonus points for bondage. Please and thank you!_

“Ooh, I like the creativity,” Meg purred when Castiel arrived in a flutter of wings, naked and holding out a harness and dildo toward her. Like always he was wearing that tempting mixture of naivete and cunning on his face that made her wet and ready with a look.

“I am in need of something,” he said obviously. “You should use this,” he said, placing the gear in her hand and then leaning over the foot of the bed so his ass was fully on display.

“Fine,” Meg replied, feeling that surge of lust center in her cunt and knowing that the floor between her feet was going to be covered with her juices; the sight of Castiel’s ass stretching around her cock was way too much. “But we’re doing it my way,” she breathed, tying his wrists together with a discarded t-shirt and using the bonds to leverage herself forward.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: Benny/OFC Bar bathroom. He had intended to feast but decided this would feed his other appetite._

She smelled like peach pie and sex with her eyes glassy with lust and her leg wrapped around his, pink lips brushing against the scruff on his neck.  He lifted her up with a rumbling growl, making her squeal with surprised, innocent glee, and carried her to the bathroom, locking the door while his fangs pushed hard against his gums.  She was curved to be edible and thoroughly Southern with her cut-off shorts and gingham ribbon, totally unaware of the insatiable blood hunger that roiled within him.

His promise to Dean pushed to the forefront like a gunshot, piercing through the waves of need to put him in his place, to force him into just a man again for a little while.  Benny grit back his fangs and thrust inside her, dirty and ferocious, pretending this was just two people in a bar on any Saturday night… he almost could believe it for this aching moment.


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked:Benny/OCFemale. Biting too hard that leads to feasting._

She trembled in his arms, but it was not the cool, ocean breeze that made her shiver.  She’d wanted him the moment she laid her eyes on him — broad, bearded, and bayou-born — and she didn’t hold back in her seduction of him, dropping a quarter in the jukebox and letting her threadbare t-shirt pull tight across her breasts as she danced too close to his barstool.

The first touch of his mouth to her skin was at the side of her neck; he dragged his teeth across her skin and she had the urge to let him bite her.  Now, to the gentle motion of the bay’s rolling waves, she rode him, coaxing his reluctant mouth forward until he sank his teeth into her.  She came as he sucked upon her blood, feasting as she orgasmed again and again in the blackness of the southern night.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: Bela/Dean Dean’s a bit bigger than she’s used to_

He was surprisingly gentle and considerate, quite counter to the mixture of frat boy and biker that he displayed on the outside; his tongue was downright gentlemanly in the way he brought her to a quick orgasm and then coaxed her along the path toward another.  One finger tickled her entrance before pressing inside, then a second curved into her pussy, then a third stretched her as he licked.  She bore down, her wetness coating his hand.

“I’m ready,” she said, not particularly proud of the note of begging in her voice; she didn’t want to beg Dean Winchester for anything, but his cock needed to be inside of her now or she might expire from lust.

Bela’s breathing stopped as the crown of his cock stretched her lips wide and slowly pushed inside, far broader than three fingers but his wonderful mouth had made her beyond ready for this.  Dean was so deep she felt like she’d split apart in a shower of fireworks, and then he began to thrust… the noises that he drew from her were like nothing she’d ever made, pleasure mixed with the ache of the stretch and she knew she’d never have enough of this.


	6. Chapter 6

_Anonymous asked: Bela/John. Dean isn’t the only one who can seduce women in the Impala._

“I’ve heard you keep a journal,” Bela said, pulling her usual bullshit that John could see right through; she looked at him across the Impala’s bench seat through her eyelashes.  “Would you ever let a girl have just a little peek?”

John smiled, dimples deep.  “Not a chance in hell, Bela.  But since you’re here, maybe we can talk about what  _ you _ have that  _ I’d _ like to have a peek at.”  His knees fell wide, and the healthy bulge in his jeans was obvious; so was the widening of her eyes as she realized she wasn’t going to leave empty-handed after all.

She bit her lower lip, leaning closer and giving him a look down her blouse; no bra, nipples hard already in the cool night.  

“I think we could come to some kind of arrangement,” she said, using manicured fingertips to ease her skirt higher.  


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Possible dubcon, extreme powerplay.

_Anonymous asked: Dom John/Ruby, you belong to me, Sam doesn’t have anything on Daddy_

“Please, I swear I won’t do it again.  It’s only you.  It’ll only ever be you.  Please, John!”

Ruby yelped when Daddy squeezed her nipples and twisted until tears sprang from the corners of her eyes; Sam was scary sometimes, but he had nothing on John when he got going, all cold smile and huge cock.  All of the vengeance of Heaven in a single man who could tear her open with pleasure with the tireless shoves of his broad fingers into her pussy, calling her his _little devil_ , and telling her she _always needed discipline to see the light_.  It made her quiver, belonging to him like this with his possessive hand across her throat, never knowing if he’d kill her or claim her with with the neverending thrusts of his cock into her.  Her eyes rolled back as he forced yet another orgasm from her aching cunt, catching just a glimpse of those deep dimples and hard eyes as he fucked deep.


	8. Chapter 8

_Anonymous asked: Dean/Jo, they’re just happy to still be alive._

It was one too many close calls, and this time they made their way to each other through the settling dust and let go of all the reasons not to do this.  Desperate tears ran down to salt their kiss as Jo pulled open Dean’s belt and Dean pulled up her shirt to cup her breast.  His thumb and finger closed around her nipple, rolling it and then pulling until she hissed through the sting; she pulled out his cock and squeezed until his hiss met hers, breathing each other in.

A shard of glass pierced the skin of her knee when she pushed Dean down and mounted him, riding him with her head thrown back and her palm feeling his rapid heartbeat.  All of this was a sign of life, wet and messy, fucked up and perfect, and Jo was so glad that she was still breathing.


End file.
